pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kammorremae
Welcome to the Wiki, where we have fun and games RAWR! Welcome to wiki! Don't forget to sign with ~~~! RAWR 00:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, how did I do on my (first) user page (given that this is my first attempt at doing anything wiki-related, on or off this site)? Kammorremae 01:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) PSO Love Phantasy star online was amazing. Too bad my dreamcast broke like 5 years ago. Drah McNinja 01:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :My wife and I both play the GC version, as do her sisters. In fact, my sisters-in-law are coming over tonight so we can play 4 person split screen PSO. I'll be my RAcast Cortez, while she'll be her FOmarl Denicia. Kammorremae 01:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I was going to get the GC version. Then I decided I was too broke. lol. Drah McNinja 02:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::These days you'd have to buy it off of EBay. Apparently, there is a PC version called "Blue Burst", if I were you, that's the version I'd be looking for.Kammorremae 05:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hello sir You are epic. Thank god some people still retain humour. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :What did I do? It might have been an accident, :P Kammorremae 21:18, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's a huge compliment coming from rawr :<--Relyk 00:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) GW2 Ideas I lol'd...but how would you do line of site in a RPG? The camera doesn't always point in the direction your char is looking :/. Great ideas all the same :D. [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']] 22:00, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Not my problem, but I'll make it's ANet's problem if I have to. All kidding aside, LoS is relative completely to player perspective, so base it off of camera angle. If a hostile player character enter your field of vision, regardless of what that field is currently, bam, on teh radar.--Kammorremae 22:25, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::I feel dizzy from just thinking of spinning it constantly. Sounds like a great idea though, I should try CS:S. Or maybe they can make GW first person, that would be intense. [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']] 22:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::In CoH, you could only target foes you had LoS on. I indeed spent a lot of time spinning my cam when I PvPed.--Kammorremae 22:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Para-what? but of course. sadly my guild has been slowly starting to play other games, but there are a few regulars sill if you're wanting to do a big group thing. Ikimono Morokan --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 13:01, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Sunday May 10th 20:00 GMT (8PM GMT) I have put a guild notice for DOA. No idea if it will happen, but you are welcome to come.[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 02:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sunday at 8:00PM GMT I have organized A DOA Paraway. You are welcome to join.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 02:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'll try to make myself available.--Kammorremae 11:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::(forgot) ...May 17th.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:58, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Your wife Sounds awesome [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']][[User talk:My2Cents|''Fighting ignorance since 1988. It's taking longer than I thought.]] 21:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Seriously, not that bright. Don't do it again unless you know the person well. Misery Says Moo 13:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed.--Kammorremae 15:16, 20 May 2009 (UTC) herd rumors u like this :D 'Terran' 17:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Indeed.--Kammorremae 17:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Dev Update We've targeted certain key skills to tone down these builds' ability to do high damage spikes and shut down other build types. :'Terran' 12:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::In short, lol rangers.--Kammorremae 12:48, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ''The reactions you get from Luxons in the process is priceless in itself The reaction you gain from your teammates is even better tbh. ^_^ Brandnew 12:41, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Tbh, I've yet to have a team bitch and moan cause I've run this (I have had Luxons bitch at me, however). In all fairness, I've only run it a handful of times, but we won each time. Why u not liek?--Kammorremae 12:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::No, it's just amazing that you somewhat solehandedly win the match, but yet all your teammates go: "OMG, WAMMO, /RESIGN GAIS WE AINT GONNA WIN." Brandnew 12:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, it's funny cause 90% of the time it's true. It's funny to me the stigma that Wammos have, because my first warrior was a W/R. I spent most of my time in the Crystal Desert wishing I was a Wammo, cause Troll Unguent took so long to cast in melee (this was years ago). But Wammo>Hamstorm.--Kammorremae 13:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::healing hands wammo's....i miss those old days Terran 13:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::When I first started out, I ran HH on a monk in RA >_> -- 13:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::My first PvP build used Gladiator's Defense, and I talked trash when I killed other frontliners. In my defense, they were dumb enough to auto-attack me.--Kammorremae 16:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::my first character was a W/N with minions, cause i thought that was awesome Terran 17:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I currently use Heal Area on my frontliner, O.o--Kammorremae 17:41, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::please uninstall -- 17:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. Seriously though, I fought a Luxon Warrior who used Cripslash and Heal Area. I loled hard. AB FTW--Kammorremae 17:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC)